Midnight Break Ins
by Jilly Beany
Summary: When Oliver and the team get a message from Chloe they have to wonder what trouble she may have gotten herself into this time. Especially if it involved a morgue. Pre-Chollie. Part of the 'Low Jacking Chloe' series.


Midnight break ins.

When Oliver and the team get a message from Chloe they have to wonder what trouble she may have gotten herself into this time. Especially if it involved a morgue. Pre-Chollie.

* * *

><p>Considering the double life he led, Oliver Queen still had yet to come to terms with his rough sleeping patterns. He yearned for those nights he could sleep like the dead a little less then he yearned for the justice the team and he fought for. So when he cell phone rang at three am, he figured who ever was calling was fair game for his anger.<p>

Chloe Sullivan had been working the team hard for the past two weeks, and though Oliver was then just grateful that Chloe had accepted her Watchtower role with such eagerness he had to admit he had a breaking point.

It wasn't even like half the mission she had sent them on had anything to do with criminals.

All she had said was they needed the training because if they were going to work as a team they had to rely on each other during the best and the worst of times.

And though he would never admit it, Oliver just couldn't tell her no, and it had nothing to do with the glare she threw at him when he choose to annoy, tease or argue with her.

"'ello" he hoped the under lining growl wasn't hidden by his sleepy tone, he really wanted the caller to know he was pissed off.

He had managed only two hours sleep, seeing as it was Green Arrow's turn to patrol this week.

Chloe had sprung that on him when he first offered her the job as watchtower. Each of them, barring Chloe of course, were to take turns in patrolling the streets and keeping the world that little more safer.

The guys were all tucked up in bed no doubt, and he wanted at least three more hours before he became Oliver Queen, CEO.

"_Chloe Sullivan. Locate at Metropolis Hospital General. Basement. Status Non-active" _the recorded voice was brisk and cut through the sleep and anger Oliver felt something pool in his stomach.

Before anything could be said the line went dead and he quickly pulled up the caller information.

It was Chloe's cell. She had called him but that wasn't her voice. Racking his brain he sat for a full five minutes before he hit the call button to return the call.

The line didn't ring once before Chloe's voice mail picked up and he he rang off. Dialling her home number he waited only three rings before her answer machine picked up.

Clutching the phone tightly, he managed to scramble out of bed looking for clothes that wasn't his green uniform.

He was struggling with a grey t-shirt when he finally gave up on Chloe's third cell phone that was for 'real' emergencies.

After agreeing to join up with the Justice league Chloe had made it a hard and fast rule that her boys, her words not his, could always contact her morning, noon and night. And after getting Bart to stop abusing the system it had work.

They had managed to reach her when they were stuck in a lab because her third cell phone was equipped with a satellite adapter.

The fear he felt after the call only grew ten times worse when he called Victor.

"'lo" though it wasn't Victor's week it was his turn to overhaul the whole watchtower system and Chloe expected a higher standard from Victor.

"I can't reach Chloe" he didn't have time to be nice, the feeling of fear was growing by the second. Chloe hadn't told him about any plans and she sure in hell never told him about any recording.

"At quarter to four in the morning I'm not surprised" Victor retorted.

"I got a call forty five minutes ago. It was a message saying Chloe's name" Oliver jammed a toe against a coffee table and if the panic hadn't woken Victor up then the cursing _should _have.

"What else" Victor was already moving on his end of the line.

Oliver heard a yelp before AC's voice cursed Victor.

"Move your ass fish boy. It's something to do with Chloe" Oliver froze for a moment.

His guys were only serious when dealing with a mission, usually when they were in the mission and not the planning. They dealt with evil and danger constantly and those moments when they didn't have to they were easy going, well easy going for Superheroes at least.

Victor was the most laid back of them all and to hear him snapping at AC like that was enough for Oliver to understand just how much of an impact this was making.

Chloe wasn't just Watchtower, she was the person who had pulled them back together. She was the one who kick them up the ass and made them all realize they could do a lot more good together then apart.

Chugging down that deep breath Oliver understood it all.

Evil had brought them together but it was Chloe making sure they _stayed _together.

"Oliver"

"Yeah. Sorry, the message said Chloe Sullivan. Locate metropolis Hospital General. Status Non-active" Oliver relayed, thinking how those last words chilled him more then anything.

"That was all; what about the voice" Victor questioned, there was loud bang and AC was yelling at someone.

"Bart I told you that I don't know" Victor barked and Oliver smirked.

Chloe had been right when she told him in a firm tone.

They were already a team, they just needed a mother.

"It was a recorded message; a computer one but it was her number and I've called all her numbers and I've got nothing" Oliver ground out.

He didn't like not being able to see the enemy. He hated it even more when that enemy could have Chloe.

"What you want us to do boss" Bart's eager voice made Oliver freeze again.

When he first met the young man, he had been full of energy that had no where to go, Oliver had offered him some focus but it wasn't until the seriousness in the man's tone hit Oliver that he understood how grown up Bart was now.

"I want you to hit Chloe's place, hit it fast Bart in case anyone is waiting. If you see her then I want you to contact us, you see anyone else you wait for us" Oliver ordered.

Green Arrow was already taking over but he would never admit but something else was taking over as well. It seemed that Oliver Queen, the man worried about his sidekick was piggy backing for revenge. He had no doubt that if someone had hurt Chloe he was going to make them pay dearly.

"Left five minutes ago boss" there was a loud woosh sound and Oliver knew Bart was following his orders to the letter. At least that was, along as Chloe was safe and sound.

"I'm heading over to you with my cell, Victor I want you to trace where Chloe last was and I want you to find out where the hell that message came from" with that he hung up to go grab his green arrow gear.

* * *

><p>it had taken only thirty minutes for them all to gather around Victor's laptop. Oliver had no doubt he had broken a few speed limits on his way over, but he didn't care.<p>

Chloe would yell at him for being foolish and a danger, but he knew he would grin at her the whole time because she would be fine.

Clenching his jaw Oliver _knew _she _would _be fine. No if's or but's.

"OK I've got it. Chloe's last location was outside some warehouse" Victor declared. Oliver and AC frowned over his shoulder.

"I'm going to lock her up when I get her back" Oliver growled and the other men just shook their heads.

Bart had come up empty handed at Chloe's place and decided to hit the streets.

"We found her" Bart's voice questioned from the laptop.

They had ordered him to remain in contact as he hit the streets, hoping the speedster might find some clue.

"No; boss is turning into an evil god father from snow white" AC offered gaining a snort from the laptop.

"Her cell" Oliver growled while Victor typed hard.

"Not on; I thought we low jacked that months ago" Victor questioned and Oliver shook his head.

Chloe hadn't spoken to Oliver for three days after she discovered that little chip in her cell. She had promised not tell the others she had found it on the bases that Oliver brought her coffee every morning and bought Bart what ever food he wanted.

"We break into secret labs all the time; how can we not low jack Chloe" AC questioned but shook his head quickly.

"What about cell phone; the message I got can you figure out where that came from" Oliver ordered.

Victor rolled his shoulders as he set about typing on the keypad once more. This part was tricky because he had traced it earlier and found it lead through Chloe's own system. He knew most of the trap doors and fire walls but one little mistake and he knew what Chloe could do to his software.

It took a full ten minutes before Victor sat back and watched as his screen went black.

"_Right if you're listening to this that means it worked" _each of the men froze at hearing Chloe's voice. For a moment they wanted to relax but without her being present they wouldn't until they knew she was OK.

"_I probably only got into what ever mess I'm in because of you" _the guys had to give her that "_And if your smirking then wipe them from your face right now" _Victor and AC both straightened as though Chloe was going to hit them. Oliver just shook his head.

"_Don't start Queen because you know that despite the fact you have no powers, you are still worse then Victor, AC, Bart and Clark. Now back to why your hearing this; because you decided to low jack me I got thinking. I'm still mad at you for that, because I knew each one of you had your hand in doing that; Oliver got his punishment and so will you guys" _

the three men just shook their heads, it didn't bother them that Chloe was promising them punishment. They were happy to know there was a chance of making sure she would get back to them in one piece.

"_I programmed my cell phones to sync with my body. I know your going to yell at me for using brainic to do that, but you started this Queen. Any way, if by any chance that my cell phones ever picked up a change in my body that could indicate I wasn't myself, they would send out a message of my location and my status. This would mean you guys should be gearing up right now, probably already have, and heading to where ever it told you to go" _

and with that the screen came back to life and the three men gathered around the laptop, staring in amazement. For now Oliver would be proud that Chloe was taking her safety just as serious as they were, he was proud that she at least agree it was a good idea to low jack her and even a little happy she went a step futher then him.

He was just waiting until she was safe and sound, where they could see her before he started venting his anger over her going out to some place on her own and leaving him to worry when she could and should have told him about her new little toy.

* * *

><p>They expected a full mount rescue, but in fact all they had to really do was doge a few security guards, nurses, doctors and some over awake patients before they found where Chloe was being 'held'.<p>

Bart had sped over to the hospital the moment he was given the OK and was waiting eagerly for them. They took their time getting down to the basement and each one of them winched when they discovered Chloe's location. The berating would come later because each one of them knew that Chloe was down right scary if she woke up in a morgue.

"You know I just remembered"

"Bart" Oliver growled, Bart quickly ducked his head when they stood outside the morgue.

No one wanted to deal with Chloe first because they would most likely get their ass chewed out but they knew if they waited for morning she would hurt them even more.

"I know you guys are out there" the happiness and relief washed over the four men and with quick work Victor had the door opened. They really didn't want to know just why the general hospital morgue had up guarded their security system.

Oliver was first in and if the guys hadn't raced in when he started to laugh Chloe would have killed him.

"This isn't funny _Queen_" Chloe hissed narrowing her green eyes.

She was pale and looked drained but apart from that she was breathing and alive. If only a little pissed off.

Oliver was laughing at the fact that her small hands were clutching to keep the small doctors coat held firmly around her.

"Where are your clothes" Bart questioned trying hard not to stare at her legs; sure she was attractive and Bart would flirt with her any given chance but even he knew when to try and save his own life.

"They stripped me before closing up for the night; I'm just lucky they decided to wait until tomorrow before they sliced me open" Chloe growled, the cold air making her shiver more.

"Well considering none of us knew what the hell was happening we didn't have time to grab something for you to wear" Oliver teased as he let his eyes stray towards her legs.

"Eyes up! this coat was the only thing I could find and it barely covers my ass; which by the way is freezing. So could we get this show on the road" Chloe snapped.

Her hands twitched, she wanted to enter her death stance but the moment she released the coat it would betray her and open. So glaring was the best she could offer till she had something to cover her.

"Oh I don't know this would be the best time for you to answer some questions; you can hardly threaten us and mean if it means you flash us" Oliver was enjoying this for so many reasons.

And the way Chloe looked ready to kill him, he guessed she figure out most of them.

If the guys weren't with them Oliver might had goaded her enough for her to lash out and hit him; he was after all a man and Chloe was stunning.

"Oh your paying for this Queen; big time. When you guys decided that I needed to be low jacked I figured why the hell not but it would be on my terms. I was going to tell you but I had to make sure it worked first," Chloe snapped a glare to Victor and AC when they went to open their mouths, "And no this isn't my testing out the new system. It's been in place for nearly two weeks now; I was out of coffee and I just happened to be strolling home when two drunks started to have a fight. One got pushed and smacked his head against the ground"

the guys fought back the groan knowing that Chloe would never think to actually call them to help or heaven forbid, go with out coffee.

"I didn't figure he was going to die while I was trying to heal him; I woke up here an hour ago and the only thing I could do was wait for you guys because even though I can get out I'm hardly going to wonder the streets like this" Chloe snapped.

"Why didn't you just call us once you were out" Oliver questioned, Chloe sent him a dumb ass look before glancing at her cover.

"I'm not getting arrested for flashing" Chloe snapped.

Oliver just laughed again before Bart sped towards her.

"I'll have you home in no time" Bart assured, but before he could scoop Chloe up she glared at him.

"Take one look or feel Bart and I'll make sure you can run without any between your legs" if the cold air of the room didn't make him go cold it was the fact that Bart knew Chloe would follow through.

Oliver, AC and Victor all laughed after there was a flash of red and Bart was running probably faster then he ever has to get a nearly naked Chloe home.

"You know the strange thing is, that this _isn't _the strangest thing I ever thought would happen with Chloe" Victor mused.

It was true, tell anyone of them five years ago they would be breaking in to a morgue to rescue a spunky ex-reporter they would have laughed. Hell they would have probably asked just hot she was, but none of them would have admitted it might be true.

But after making this team an official thing, things like rescuing a naked Chloe from the morgue was just another day at the office.

And they were going to have some fun in the morning with that around the water cooler.

The end

* * *

><p>Don't worry I haven't given up on The NCIS Protection Detail... I'm working on that as well but I thought this was a funny little thing and I love writing Chloe with the guys as a team. Hope you enjoy it and before anyone can ask there will be at least four more pieces to join this one later on. Low Jaking Chloe's body has actually prompted some ideas for me.<p> 


End file.
